The Gift
by Thelahdi
Summary: Spock has gone to see how Uhura fares after Nomad's attack. First story, R&R tell me if it's okay.


Title: The Gift Author: Thelahdi@aol.com Series: TOS Rating: PG Part: 1/1 Code: S/U Summary: After Nomad Spock tries to help Uhura Disclaimer: I do not own anything Trek, except some books and a Kirk, Spock and a McCoy doll.  
  
He stood outside her door, ignoring the looks of passing crewmembers. He told himself that it was not logical to feel apprehension, to feel anything at all except a sense of duty. But he knew that wasn't entirely true. Pressing the panel again, he shifted the awkwardly wrapped package beneath his arm, and waited. A moment of silence and then her voice muffled and hurried.  
  
"Come"  
  
The door slid open and he stepped inside to stand just inside the threshold. There was no one in sight, so he assumed she was in the sleeping alcove. The assumption was confirmed when she called out to take a seat.  
  
Moving to the couch he sat and placed the item under his arm carefully in his lap. Having never been here before he took the time to examine his surroundings. Knowing the communications officer as he did he would never have expected extreme feminine décor and he was not disappointed. The room was awash in soothing neutrals, shades of tan and russet predominated. Dessert colors he thought approvingly. Lieutenant Uhura interrupted his reverie. She emerged from the alcove smiling and fussing with her hair. The red and gold gown she wore complimented her jewelry and enhanced her dark complexion. He found the effect quite arresting.  
  
She smiled when she saw him. "Mr. Spock, she said delight in her voice, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I trust I'm not disturbing you?"  
  
"Not at all, would you care for some tea? I was about to make some for myself." She was confident, not uncertain as he half expected her to be. The experience with Nomad had shaken all of them. But Uhura had been the most unfortunate. The earth probes original programming had been to seek out soil samples and sterilize. While in space the Nomad probe had met with another; its purpose it was to kill, the two had merged and it was now very dangerous. It had performed its own brand of sterilization. The probe had wiped her memory clean and she was now in the process of being reeducated. He told himself he was here to help.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Thank you that would be most welcome."  
  
She drifted over to the teapot and busied herself there not speaking. Watching her as she moved admiring her graceful form. He could never understand the human proclivity for small talk, their constant need to fill the empty space between phrases with null chatter. However, she was different, peaceful, excepting of the silence and it dawned on him that this quality about her had drawn him to her, the quiet of her emotional state. It occurred to him that he had never minded touching her, or letting her touch him.  
  
She brought the two cups over and handed him one.  
  
"So this is a social visit huh? I haven't had many of those lately."  
  
He sipped his tea, cleared his throat, and then put his cup down.  
  
"Not entirely I came to see how you were progressing in your studies."  
  
"Well I'm quite fine actually, Dr. McCoy says I'll be up to snuff in a couple of days, and then my vacation will be over. His words not mine."  
  
"Yes the doctor is notorious for his colorful statements. But I am pleased to hear that, your presence is missed on the bridge."  
  
"Believe me; I'm more than ready to get back to work. Ever since the incident occurred, everyone has been so helpful, assisting me with rebuilding my memory. It's a good thing I keep a journal it's been a great help."  
  
"And I came to give you this." He held forth the package.  
  
She took it and looked back at him. "For me?"  
  
"Yes, for you."  
  
He watched her as she carefully tore the paper away to reveal a Vulcan harp. She ran her hands lovingly over the polished wood, making small sounds of appreciation and for a brief irrational moment he wished himself in its place. Experimentally she plucked the strings and smiled at the clear tone the instrument emitted.  
  
"Spock, this is--this is beautiful." She said awe in her voice.  
  
"I am glad you approve."  
  
She examined it again more closely this time, and began to frown. For a moment, he didn't understand. He thought she would be pleased. Instead, she seemed disturbed.  
  
"But I can't accept this, you have to return it."  
  
"This instrument was designed especially for you on my instructions."  
  
"You had this made for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I had hoped you would take up your harp lessons again."  
  
"Again? Of course I don't remember."  
  
"You used to take them from me."  
  
"I did? Then I must have been very good." She said jokingly.  
  
"You were progressing admirably. Many humans find the harp quite difficult to master. I truly admire your perserverance. It is one of your best qualities."  
  
"Thank you I appreciate that I always try my best in whatever I do."  
  
She stood suddenly, and crossed the room chuckling ruefully. She continued to pace as she spoke.  
  
"There's so much I don't know, but I get the impression that I used to know a great deal. It's funny, my mind was erased but my emotions were left intact. Those first couple of days I was frustrated tremendously. I remember a longing I couldn't put a name too, because I didn't have the words. Any time I learned something 'new' it felt like something I should know."  
  
"To have your emotions guide your intellect is a foreign concept to me."  
  
"I realize I'm not expressing this as well as I want too, but that's the best I can do under the circumstances."  
  
She walked back to the couch, sat down next to him, and grasped his hand.  
  
"I'm lucky to have friends that care about me. Friends that want to help me get back to normal, what ever that is. I am grateful, thank you for the gift. And before he could acknowledge her thanks, she leaned in and kissed him. The move was sudden and unexpected. Just a brief brush of her lips to his cheek. The sensation was both electric and comforting and caused him no distress. She drew back a bit searching his eyes. He could see she'd felt it too and when he placed his hand on her face she leaned in and kissed him again, this time on the lips. This kiss too, was brief and as if by agreement, they broke off and looked at one another.  
  
She was the first to speak her voice not totally even. I'm sorry, my emotions are still close to the surface, and I should have remembered I shouldn't have done that.  
  
"There's no need for apology you did nothing wrong." He realized he was still holding her hand. Reluctantly he dropped it and stood. "I have to leave now. There are some things I must attend to."  
  
She rose beside him and together they walked to the door, as it slid open he turned and looked at her.  
  
"I shall expect you at 1800 tomorrow, for your lesson."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there, and Spock?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She laughed. "I could get used to that you know."  
  
The corner of his mouth turned up in a very slight smile.  
  
"Indeed, good night Nyota."  
  
"Goodnight Spock and thank you."  
  
***  
  
Later that evening Spock lay on his meditation slab in his quarters. Retreating into pure logic always helped clear his mind and reign in his emotions. After leaving Uhura's quarters, he had come here to try to reason out his behavior. He thought meditation would help instead it had the opposite effect. He realized he didn't want to bury the feeling. He wanted to explore it. He sat up and removed his mediation robe and went to get his nightclothes. As he lay on his bunk in the dark he thought about how soft her skin had been. When she had grasped his hand it had surprised him, but what had surprised him more was the fact that he hadn't wanted to let go.  
  
Just when had his feelings begun to change, to grow? And even more now that they had, would he allow them to thrive or neglect them? He was unsettled, but here alone he allowed himself the all too human indulgence of thinking of her touch. He would deal with it logically and with that thought, he rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
The End 


End file.
